


Local News Hottie

by Gourmet



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Light Bondage, Other, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gourmet/pseuds/Gourmet
Summary: "In the few moments he’d gotten distracted, the woman had gone from pretending not to look his way to staring directly at him. Venom coiled at the base of his mind, wound tight and ready to strike like some kind of poisonous snake. But before Eddie could even explain away the whole talking to himself thing, the woman was brushing past that for him.“You’re Eddie Brock aren’t you?” she asked quickly, sounding a bit nervous. A touch breathless, even. Oh god."AKA Eddie Brock becomes San Francisco's local Salt Bae and Venom is not having it.





	Local News Hottie

**Author's Note:**

> it's been four years since i last wrote any kind of fic, and apparently all it took to get back on the horse were three showings of venom and [this incredible twitter thread](https://twitter.com/rfarrowster/status/1052371864117530624) to draw me back in. this is a silly premise with some bisexual disaster feels and i hope you enjoy it.

  
  
If Eddie stopped at looked at it - _really_ looked at it - not a whole hell of a lot had changed after the Life Foundation incident. Sure, he was now sharing his body with an alien and maybe playing vigilante from time to time. And yes, they occasionally devoured people who seemed, at the time, to deserve it. Hell, he even got dinner with Anne and Dan once or twice a month in a mostly platonic way! 

So okay, yeah, there were changes. But those were the big changes. There weren’t too many more of those. He was working on The Brock Report again, and he’d finally moved back into a nicer apartment. Albeit one that was still in easy walking distance to Mrs. Chen’s place. Honestly, in a lot of ways it felt less like his life had been turned upside down and more like he’d simply turned the clock back on it. Like he’d gotten a do-over or something. 

Who knew you could call a mulligan on your fucking life? 

**_What is a mulligan?_**

“Eh...it’s like a golf term. Means you fucked up and get to try again,” he murmured to a row of Rice-A-Roni options. 

Because outside of Venom’s constant presence under his skin and their periodic romps into the really shitty parts of the city, things had settled down. He didn’t want to call the rhythm mundane, because that made it sound like he was upset about it, but his day to day definitely wasn’t as exciting as breaking into labs and blowing up rockets. It was work and TV and grocery shopping. He just happened to do all of that with someone else nowadays. 

Well. He used to do a lot of that shit with Anne, too. It was like his Mulligan swapped out his fiance for an alien parasite.

**_Anne doesn’t like these box foods,_** Venom pointed out, the words sounding nearly petulant in Eddie’s head. He rolled his eyes. Probably the ‘parasite’ comment. 

“Yeah, well, I’m not cooking for Anne anymore, am I?” 

**_I don’t like them, either._ **

“That right? Well I do,” Eddie said, dropping a few boxes into his shopping basket despite the displeased hiss that shifted through him in response. “Will you relax? I have like ten pounds of steak in here for you already.” 

Maybe he should consider a Costco membership or something. 

But the steak reminder had the desired, placating effect on the symbiote, and a thread of satisfaction curled somewhere between them. Humming faintly, pleased, Eddie pulled out his notepad. And while it was usually reserved for work, he’d scribbled down a half-assed grocery list for the essentials. 

“All right, milk and then we can checkout,” he said, having grown far too accustomed to talking to ‘himself’ in public. Honestly, though, he wasn’t all that concerned with what the woman a few shelves down thought of him if she overheard. 

**_Chocolate milk!_ **

“We can get that, too,” he conceded, tucking the notepad back into his pocket. But when he looked up again, the woman was...closer? Yeah, closer. And watching him. Not directly staring or anything, but Eddie was good at this shit. Pretending to be paying no mind to someone you were tailing. It was an art everybody thought they were good at. Most of them were wrong. This woman was wrong.

Realizing he was being watched-but-not-watched did raise the hairs on the back of his neck a bit, though. He wasn’t really worried about the woman. They could definitely take her. But if they were being followed, did that mean something bigger was afoot? Had they been too casual with biting heads off in alleys? Maybe the government had caught wind and was closing in on them. 

He felt Venom stirring under his skin, undoubtedly driven into agitation by the itch of Eddie’s paranoia creeping up over them. **_We can have a snack in the snack aisle,_** Venom suggested, and Eddie was treated to a sensation-thought like too-large teeth snapping together. 

It shook him out of his runaway thoughts, at least. “We’re not in the snack aisle.”

“What?” 

That wasn’t Venom’s voice. In the few moments he’d gotten distracted, the woman had gone from pretending not to look his way to staring directly at him. Venom coiled at the base of his mind, wound tight and ready to strike like some kind of poisonous snake. But before Eddie could even explain away the whole talking to himself thing, the woman was brushing past that for him. 

“You’re Eddie Brock aren’t you?” she asked quickly, sounding a bit nervous. A touch breathless, even.

Oh god. 

So there was one more little change that had cropped up since the Life Foundation incident. A pretty ridiculous change, honestly. He’d been doing The Brock Report for a while before his unfortunate hiatus, and he’d gained a nice little following for it. Like Jack said, he did good work, and he’d had a cushy timeslot right after rush hour but right before sitcoms. A ‘watch the news while you cooked dinner’ kind of timeslot. And he’d occasionally been recognized here and there for it, but it wasn’t anything major. 

And then he got his job back, eventually got talked into being on camera again, and he’d taken on the school scandal story. It was actually a damn good piece as far as he was concerned. He’d been covering recent allegations that a local high school chemistry teacher and several of his top AP students had been running a meth lab like some kind of Bay Area Heisenberg Club. But it sure as hell wasn’t his reporting that had gotten him noticed. 

While recording a bit of the segment in one of the classrooms, he’d made what he now knew to be a horrible mistake. He’d picked up a yard stick he found in the room and slapped it against his palm once or twice for emphasis during his story. He hadn’t thought anything of it at the time, and he still wasn’t thinking of it when they turned the footage in and the episode went live. 

He’d been so, so wrong not to think about it. 

To say he’d gone viral was an exaggeration, but there were definitely one too many pictures and looping videos circulating in the area now of him slapping that big ass ruler against his hand. Apparently his bracelets and tattoos added an edge to the ‘hot teacher’ fantasy he’d accidentally embodied for hundreds of middle aged women in San Francisco. He knew that because several of them had said as much. 

As long as none of them said “Brock Bae” to his face, he was hopeful he could get past this. 

And...okay, as embarrassing as it was to have Anne in actual tears as they went through the inevitable memes at their last dinner, he’d be lying to say it wasn’t a little bit of an ego boost. But mostly it was very awkward. 

“Uhh...yeah, that’s me,” he said, reaching up to rub the back of his neck, and he felt a flush crawling up into his skin when the woman’s face lit up. 

“Oh, I knew it! I just knew I recognized you!” she said, perfectly thrilled with herself. She looked like she was probably fifteen or twenty years older than Eddie himself, but she had a kind, round face with the indent of crows feet at the corners of her eyes. They deepened when she smiled at him. 

As much as he wanted to make this as short as possible, Eddie couldn’t ever find it in himself to be rude to the women who stopped him. 

**_Hungry. She is wasting our time,_** Venom complained, discontentment seeping from them when Eddie mentally waved them off. This had also gotten familiar. Venom was decidedly not a fan of Eddie’s newfound local fame. They’d found it amusing at first, had been pretty damn obvious about that, actually. But three weeks later, they’d become easily annoyed or downright waspish whenever one of Eddie’s new “super fans” made an appearance.

“Well, it’s always nice to run into a fan of the show,” he insisted, offering her a polite smile and stepping aside to, hopefully, hint that he was on his way off. 

Unsurprisingly, the hint wasn’t taken. 

“You’re so much...broader in person!” the woman said, staring a little too intently somewhere between his shoulders and chest, and Eddie cleared his throat. How the hell was he supposed to respond to that? 

**_Don’t respond. Just leave,_** Venom suggested less-than-helpfully. 

“Aw, I’m sure that’s not true,” Eddie protested, ignoring the way Venom hissed and rippled along his nerves for being ignored. 

The woman waved a hand that rather casually ended up on his bicep a moment later. “Of course it is! And you do such a good job, Honey,” she told him, squeezing. 

Eddie cleared his throat again, feeling equal parts flustered and uncomfortable. And that was without factoring in Venom’s obvious annoyance. A familiar sensation prickled along his skin, and Eddie started slightly when a tangible tendril of the symbiote seeped out from his body and curled around his midsection. 

“Thank you very much, ma’am,” he said, ignoring the confusion expression briefly crossing the woman’s face. She was over it quickly anyway.

“Oh, you can call me Edith, Honey!” 

“Thank you very much Edith,” he said, smiling lightly when she giggled and released his arm to give him a small swat instead. Venom tightened around his middle and supplied him with a brief mental suggestion of biting Edith’s head off. “W-Well, I gotta get going! But I appreciate you watching the show, Edith!” 

Edith preened and assured him she ‘wouldn’t miss it for anything’ before finally letting Eddie slip the rest of the way down and out of the aisle unobstructed. 

“What the hell is your problem?” he whispered in the general direction of his stomach, moving towards the checkout in quick steps. 

**_You’re forgetting the milk,_ Honey**, Venom sneered between his temples. And it was suddenly so childishly obvious, that Eddie stopped in his tracks and laughed outright in the middle of the store, entirely unconcerned with the looks it drew. 

“Are you _jealous?_ ” he asked, redirecting himself to the dairy aisle to grab milk - plain for his cereal and chocolate for his symbiote. 

Venom was not as easily soothed by the milk as they’d been by the steaks, unfortunately. But it was still pretty damn funny. **_You did not want her touching us, but you let her. And you let her call you by pet names._** The voice was accusatory now. 

Eddie snorted softly and took them through the self checkout. Easier than trying to carry on two conversations at once, even if he was becoming an old hand at it. “It was harmless. And some people just talk like that. How did you even learn about pet names, anyway?” 

**_Anne. You call her Annie._ **

“I mean...that’s a little different,” Eddie said as he grabbed the grocery bags and headed out of the store. Venom shifted against his skin under his shirt, sliding higher up his chest and out from under his shirt to loop around the back of his neck. Still feeling fussy, then. 

**_It is not. You meant it as a pet name. She liked it._ **

“I didn’t call Edith by a pet name,” Eddie pointed out, though it didn’t seem to do anything to ease Venom’s very obvious annoyance. “Is that what you’ve been so pissy about? You don’t have a pet name?”

**_You should not allow them to be so familiar with you. You don’t want them to be._ **

Technically, Venom wasn’t wrong. But it was more complicated than that. 

**_No it’s not._ **

“Yes, it is. I can’t go around acting like a dick to these people. They’re fans of the show. You know, the show that’s my job? The one that pays the bills and keeps your hungry ass fed,” he said. “Besides, it’s just a fad thing. Give it another week or two and some Starbucks barista is gonna look too hot pouring coffee and they’ll forget all about us.” 

Venom shifted against the back of his neck but at least seemed appeased enough to drop the subject for the time being. After that, the rest of the evening settled back into their version of comfortable, dare he say domestic, monotony. Eddie let Venom eat one of the steaks raw while he cooked for himself, and they watched the nightly news and bickered about which criminals would or wouldn’t warrant being eaten. 

Sometime into the run of late night talk shows, Eddie must have nodded off. One minute he was watching an opening monologue and the next his body was settling down into bed of its own accord. Well, not really. He could feel Venom receding back under his skin, as if there’d really been any question as to how he’d moved. He did squint briefly around the room, but he couldn’t hear the TV running, and as far as he could tell all the lights were off in the apartment. Good. Their talk about the electric bill hadn’t fallen on completely deaf ears. 

Several black tendrils stretched out from his back to pull the comforter up over them as he settled back down, and Eddie sighed into his pillow. “Thanks, babe,” he mumbled, dozing quickly back off with Venom fairly purring between his ears. 

The next few days were uneventful for the most part. Venom was a little...clingier than usual, but even that was hard to really explain. They shared a body, after all. It wasn’t like they could get any closer. But in the apartment, he barely had to get anything up for himself. Every pen or spoon or glass he thought to grab was picked up and brought to him by an inky black thread. And when they were out of the house, he was more...aware, he supposed, of Venom pressing against his consciousness. 

He’d gotten used to random remarks being made inside his head throughout the day, but Venom usually hovered in the background in a lot of ways, only forcing themselves to the fore of his attention when they wanted something or when something new or particularly interesting was taking place. It reminded Eddie of a sleepy cat. But the last few days, Venom had been at the fore far more often. It wasn’t a bad feeling, not even unwelcome really, it was just unusual from what had become their norm. 

“Hey, everything alright with you?” he finally asked, settled at a small table in a busy little coffee shop to try and get some work done. And it sure as hell didn’t feel like anything was wrong, but he was still pretty new to this alien host thing. It couldn’t hurt to ask. 

**_Hmm? Yes. Why?_** Venom asked, and Eddie felt his skin prickling where they breached through his pores, the symbiote draping around his shoulders like a friend casually throwing an arm across them. Or a boyfriend. **_A what?_**

“Nothing,” Eddie said quickly, picking his coffee up for a long sip. It was still a little too hot, but the brief scald across his tongue was soothed over before he’d even set the cup back down. Unsurprisingly, Venom was not at all dissuaded from what was clearly a topic of interest, shifting curiously against his shoulders under his hoodie.

“I’ve got work to do,” he pointed out, cutting off the line of questions he could feel Venom ramping up to. Because what was he supposed to say, anyway? That yeah, he liked their routine and he liked the life he’d gotten after that mulligan, but it _was_ still hard to be...not alone. That wasn’t accurate. But single. Single was more appropriate. And it sucked. Not as bad as it did right after Anne had called off their engagement, but it still sucked. 

Eddie had always been better in relationships. He wasn’t purposefully self-destructive, or anything, but he had a tendency to forget to take care of himself when he was on his own - skipping meals and putting off sleep. Those kinds of things. 

**_You do not forget those things now._ **

God dammit. 

Eddie made a face at his dark computer and tapped the touchpad a few times until the screen lit back up. “Working,” he said, ignoring the sound of a scoff that skittered across the back of his mind. 

He did actually work that time, letting his focus fall to his report and leaving his wayward thoughts to the side to be examined hopefully never. At any rate, it was easier to work nowadays in a noisier location like this. The bustle of patrons and clatter of dishware made for a pleasant, background buzz of white noise, which served to simultaneously stop his thoughts from wandering and gave Venom something to passively observe. Back to sleepy cat. 

He fell into such a rhythm, that he didn’t realize his coffee was empty until he tried to take another sip, blinking dumbly down at the dredges of mocha latte in the bottom of the cup. Well, that seemed to be as good a reason as any to take a break. Setting the cup back on its saucer, he laced his fingers and pulled his hands up over his head, stretching hard enough to feel it all the way down his back. 

Venom purred at the feeling in their shared muscles, the tendril that had been looped over his shoulders slipping down to curl around his waist instead. Still unusual for their day to day, still clingy, but Eddie couldn’t say he really minded. “I think if I get one more coffee, I can probably knock this thing out. Whaddya say?” 

**_Fine. But more chocolate this time. And then food,_** Venom said, and Eddie figured that wasn’t a bad trade off. He probably did need to consume something more substantial than coffee soon, anyway. 

And his timing was pretty much perfect as there was nobody waiting at the register when he carried his empty cup up to be returned. Before he could get his wallet out to order another, however, the barista walked over with a brand new mocha latte for him. 

“Another patron saw yours was empty and wanted to buy you another one,” she said, nodding slightly to a table not far from his. 

Looking over, it wasn’t hard for Eddie to spot the table in question. There were two middle aged women having coffee and tea that he hadn’t even noticed while he’d been working. Of course, as soon as he glanced that way, both women immediately turned to look at each other, pretending not to have been watching his exchange with the barista. 

“Thanks,” he told the girl behind the counter as he took his new coffee, smiling into it as he took a sip. 

**_We wanted extra chocolate,_** Venom groused. Adding chocolate to his coffee was one of the only ways Eddie had been able to drink it without having a constant stream of bitching in the back of his head. 

“I’m not gonna turn down free coffee. We got chocolate in my bag anyway,” he murmured. 

Venom seemed to huff at that, but they rippled more noticeably when Eddie bypassed their table. **_What are you doing?_** they demanded.

“I’m being nice,” he whispered before putting on a smile as he reached the table the barista had pointed out to him. “Excuse me, ladies, did one of you happen to get this for me?” 

They shared a glance and the taller of the two, hair pulled up in a big blonde bun, inclined her head towards him with the universal expression for ‘well, are you gonna do this or what?’ Her friend cleared her throat and turned to smile back at him. “I did. I hope you don’t mind?” 

“Mind?” Eddie repeated, scoffing. “Of course I don’t mind. The only thing better than coffee is free coffee,” he said. And, okay, he got a pleased little swell to his ego when they both laughed. It wasn’t that funny, but it felt nice. “Really, though, thank you. You didn’t have to do that.” 

“No, I wanted to! We’re a big fan of your show, and when we saw you working so hard, we thought maybe you could use the boost,” she said, reaching up to tuck a dark curl of hair behind her ear, color high in her cheeks. She was probably a little older than Eddie, but she was pretty and wearing a v-neck that he avoided glancing towards at all costs. She was also sporting an incredibly large diamond and wedding band on her ring finger. 

Venom made a wordless noise of displeasure inside of him that Eddie similarly ignored. 

“Well, it means a lot. That you like the show and that you were thinking of my coffee habits,” he insisted, squinting a smile at them, and the blond friend covered a grin with her hand before speaking up over it. 

“We _really_ loved your segment on that school meth lab. It was great! I mean, awful. It was awful. But you did such _great_ work.” 

Eddie felt heat rising in his own face and the darker haired woman turned to reprimand her friend with a short, “Samantha!” 

Samantha shrugged, unrepentant. “What? It’s true! Celeste thinks so, too,” she said, the last bit to Eddie in a stage whisper with a wink. 

Her friend - Celeste, Eddie assumed - looked as if she couldn’t decide if she was amused or furious with her friend for outing what was already a very poorly kept secret. Hoping to keep the peace, Eddie waved one of his hands. 

“Yeah? Lotta people really seemed to like that one. Most of them haven’t bought me coffee for it, though, so this is really nice,” he said. 

That perked Celeste back up, and she flashed him a smile before motioning to the empty chair at their table. “Oh, you are such a sweetheart! Would you like to sit with us?” she offered. 

Eddie barely had a chance to hear the offer before there was a sharp, snarled **_No!_** in his head, and the tendril around his middle tightened, tugging at him until Eddie took a step back. Thankfully, he didn’t slosh his coffee too badly. 

“A-Ah, sorry! I’d love to-” **_LIAR_** “-but I really gotta get this report finished,” Eddie said, jerking his thumb back towards his table. 

“Are you sure? We’d _love_ to talk more about your show,” Samantha insisted. 

Doing his best to ignore the agitated symbiote in his head, and hoping his body wasn’t about to turn and storm them away before he could set up a graceful exit, Eddie floundered for an excuse. “Yeah, see, my uh...my partner is waiting for me to finish so--” 

The women exchanged glances again before turning sharp, inquisitive stares back on him. 

“Partner?” Celeste repeated. “Someone you work with, you mean?” 

“Uh, no, not...not that kinda partner,” Eddie hedged, realizing then that he didn’t even know what kind of partner he meant. The term did seem to ease a bit of Venom’s outright hostility, however, so that was a win.

But unsurprisingly, nobody was waiting for him to really spell out the nuances of what he meant. 

“Oh! Your _partner_ ,” Samantha said, eyes alight. “We didn’t know you were seeing anyone! I guess we shouldn’t be surprised...lucky them!”

“Do you have a picture?” Celeste asked, looking equally delighted by this turn of events. 

Honestly, Eddie had expected that to do a way better job of dissuading this conversation than it currently was. He was also feeling a bit hot under the collar by that point, and he was pretty sure his face was red. 

“Ahh...sorry, ladies. They, uh...prefer to stay out of the press, you know?” he offered after a moment, acutely aware of Venom circling around his hips now, just above the waist of his jeans. It sent a prickling sensation across the rest of his skin that he wasn’t too keen on examining at the moment. 

Samantha made a face that Eddie could only describe as a pout, but Celeste nodded her understanding and gave him a little ‘shoo’ back towards his table. “Well don’t let us keep you, then, sweetheart. Enjoy your coffee!” 

“I absolutely will. It was really nice talking to you both,” Eddie said, already backing away before he lost his chance. 

They smiled and waved a little before converging closer to one another to speak in hushed giggles. And even though the coffee shop was pretty small and they weren’t that far away, Eddie was grateful to drop back into the chair at his table and hide out behind his computer again. He still drank the coffee, though. He wasn’t a monster. 

**_Partners? I like that. It suits us,_** Venom supplied, apparently having gotten over its temper tantrum from a few minutes prior. 

“I had to tell them something to get them off my back,” Eddie whispered, mostly deflecting from the conversation as he lifted his coffee. Venom didn’t buy it. 

**_They were attracted to you,_** he said, and Eddie very nearly spit the mocha back out, coughing a couple of times in the aftermath. 

“What?” he wheezed.

A rumbling sensation threaded through him, and Venom had the gall to sound amused, like he hadn’t just been throwing a fit. **_They were attracted to you. They were making sexual advances._**

“What the fuck..where did you even learn that?” he hissed, and a moment later he was being treated to a rush of memories that felt like speeding through a flip-book. Himself, trying to sweet talk Anne into leaving a party early so they could go home and fool around on the couch. A broad shouldered guy he’d met in a bar a few years ago, leaning in to talk against his ear over the music in the club. Him again, flirting pathetically and drunkenly with a pretty bartender after the break up. Anne laughing at one of Dan’s jokes, tucking her hair behind her ear and leaning in closer towards him. 

He sucked in a breath when it stopped. Realistically, it had only taken a few seconds for Venom to relay their ‘research’ - and all of that was not out of _his_ head, what the hell - but it was still disorienting. He didn’t necessarily feel like much time had passed or anything, but he was absolutely more flustered than he’d been in...a while. And definitely more worked up than he had any right to be sitting in a very public, very busy coffee shop. 

“What the hell was that!?” he demanded, ducking his head towards his bag to avoid being noticed arguing with himself. 

**_You asked where I learned._** Venom pointed out, entirely too nonchalant for how keyed up Eddie now felt. **_You did not care for their advances, but you like these memories?_**

Eddie rubbed a shaky hand over his face and snapped his laptop closed. There was no way in hell he was going to get back into a working rhythm right now. It was all lingering too close to the surface. He could still smell Anne’s perfume, could feel the scrape of another man’s stubble against his jaw. Fuck he hadn’t gotten laid in too damn long. 

**_Laid?_ **

“Not the time,” Eddie stated as firmly as he could, shoving his computer into his bag before pulling the strap over his head, using it as a shield for his crotch as he made his way out of the coffee shop. It was cooler outside by a long shot, and he was grateful for the fresh air and the chill. 

**_What is laid?_** Venom pressed, seemingly unwilling to just drop the damn subject. 

“That is not important,” Eddie said, making his way up the street. He needed to clear his head and hopefully a walk would do that. 

Unfortunately, it was hard to clear his head when there was an alien making other choices inside of it. More memories sprang to mind as Venom apparently decided to track down the answer themselves. Anne riding him, her tie holding his wrists to the headboard while he chanted her name. The guy from the club holding a hand over his mouth, fucking him against the wall of a bathroom stall. His head between Anne’s legs, moaning against slick skin as her thighs trembled against his ears. 

He stumbled in the street and had to dip into an alley, leaning heavily against the brick as he struggled to catch his breath. “W-Would you stop that!?” he demanded, voice sounding rough and overwrought to his own ears. _Fuck_. 

**_Ah, the sexual advances,_** Venom mused, apparently completely unconcerned with his host’s growing desire to just die on the spot. **_So easily embarrassed. Why? These are pleasant memories. You enjoy them._**

“Oh my god,” Eddie groaned, rubbing his palms over his face and pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes, trying to get some control over his newly, and fiercely, reignited libido. He’d been doing so good! Monotony, domesticity, living an easy, uneventful life. 

Venom thrummed, curiously, inside of him, and the tendril that had been sitting around his hips shifted. And poor, blue-balled Eddie, who hadn’t gotten laid in almost a year, was ashamed to say he gasped. All his nerves were just too on-edge after his unwitting jaunt down boner-inducing memory lane. 

**_What is there to be ashamed about? You enjoy these thoughts. These feelings,_** Venom said, the touch snaking back up his chest. And Eddie had a brief, fleeting jumble of thoughts - Anne’s teeth, some guy’s calloused fingertips, his _own_ fingertips - before the thread curled around a nipple, hard enough to pinch. 

It was like being sucker punched. A jolt of heat arced from that point of contact to his too-heavy cock, and he grabbed the extra material around the neck of his hoodie to shove into his own mouth, muffling as much of the guttural moan that escaped him as he could. Holy shit, he felt like a randy teenager finding a porno rag for the first time. Except he was fully grown, out on the streets in San Francisco, and he was being felt up by a god damned alien. 

“S-Stop! Stop,” he managed to gasp out. And Venom, thank god, did. 

**_What? This feels good, too. You like this,_** they reasoned. And they weren’t wrong, that was for damn sure, but it was also too much. Too much sensation after months of celibacy and too much high strangeness he didn’t have the mental capacity to make sense of on account of all the sensation. 

“Y-Yeah, it feels good. Feels too good. What the hell are you doing?” he finally asked once he’d caught his breath and felt a little more in control of himself. 

**_Making you feel good, darling,_** Venom said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. And something about it, the rough purr between his ears or the way Venom lingered on the endearment, it made Eddie feel like squirming against the alley wall. **_You do seem fond of sex against walls._**

“That’s not what I mean,” Eddie protested, sucking in air in a spectacularly ineffective attempt to bring down his heart rate or his body temperature. 

Venom coiled the tendril around his chest, sitting just under his nipples. Just close enough for it to be all Eddie could think about until they spoke up again. **_You like the attention from the show, but you aren’t interested in their sexual advances. But you crave the way it makes you feel good. You want a new sexual partner._ We _are partners._**

It was such simple, sound reasoning that Eddie didn’t even know what to say at first. And fuck, that was something he’d been dancing around in his own head for a while wasn’t it? The way Venom manipulated their body so easily, the little thrill he got when their possessive streak reared its head, the way his thoughts would drift off wondering what else those tendrils would be good for when they were picking up around the house. 

**_I can show you, darling,_** Venom crooned in his ears. And heat trickled back down through him, slow and lazy like warm honey. Eddie swallowed. Hard. 

“N-Not out here,” he finally said. What was the point of pretending he didn’t want it, after all? Venom was inside his head. They’d have called him out on that bullshit if he tried. 

**_Why not? You like that, too. The thrill of getting caught._ **

Eddie shook his head quickly. “No. No, no, no. That’s…look. Just because I like the idea of something doesn’t necessarily mean it’s good for me. Or something I’m actually gonna like,” he explained. Probably important to get that clear now before his porno fantasies got him killed. When Venom didn’t seem to understand what he meant, Eddie groaned and reluctantly drudged up a few memories himself. 

Spending two weeks insisting to Anne this was something he wanted to try. Right up his alley. He liked it when she tied him up, he liked being manhandled. He liked the sting of pain with his pleasure. And then he found out very fucking quickly that, despite his swearing up and down it was what he wanted, he did _not_ like nipple clamps. 

Venom laughed inside his head and Eddie flushed, mortified. “Quit laughing at me, prick. That’s what I mean.” 

They stopped laughing, but there while there was still amusement fizzing under Eddie’s skin. **_Very well. Home, then._**

Eddie curled his fingers around the strap of his bag, running his tongue out over his suddenly lips. “...Yeah, but...you’re sure about this? Me wanting to get laid shouldn’t be the only reason you’re...you know.”

Venom snorted, squeezing around his chest. **_We are partners. We share what you need. What makes you feel good. And_ you _are_ mine.**

Eddie’s breath shuddered out of him. It felt right, like the last piece of a puzzle coming together to complete the comfortable little routine they’d established.

**_Home_** , Venom repeated, shifting to drag deliberately against his nipples. 

“Yeah,” Eddie gasped. “On my way, babe,” he insisted, rearranging his bag again before stepping out of the alley and walking the next several blocks at a quick clip.

He barely made it in the door before Venom was stretching out from him, more tendrils tugging at his bag and hoodie. Eddie kicked the door shut behind him and tore them both off. And for good measure, he grabbed the back of his t-shirt and yanked it off over his head as well, feeling heat running up through his skin at the approving sort of purr Venom rumbled through him. 

When Venom found his nipples again, he grabbed the edge of the counter he was beside, breath stuttering out of him. “F-Fuck,” he breathed. “Why are you so obsessed with those?” 

Something wet and slick dragged up the back of his neck, curling around one of his ears when Eddie shuddered. **_Because you like it so much,_** Venom said simply, squeezing his nipples until Eddie bit out another curse and arched his back. **_A little hurt with the pleasure?_**

“Y-Yeah. Yeah, just like that,” he stammered. He felt hot all over. Not quite as frantic as he had been on the street, but still on edge. It had been too long since he’d even jerked off, much less had anything as good as this. 

He dropped his head and stared down at himself, watching as black ropes stroked up his sides and rubbed across his nipples, more coalescing to unfasten his jeans. “I...I gotta sit down,” he said, pushing away from the counter and stumbling to the living room. 

As soon as he hit the couch, his jeans and boxers were being tugged at, leaving him barely enough time to kick his shoes off before the last of his clothes were pulled away and tossed elsewhere in the room. It would have been embarrassing, watching his cock bob free as Venom coiled around his hips and thighs, if it weren’t so mesmerizing. 

**_They were right to be attracted to you,_** Venom purred, spiraling down his arms and pulling them behind his back, pushing Eddie up into an arch. **_They all wanted to see you like this._**

Eddie groaned, face burning, and he bucked his hips when Venom finally spun around his cock. It was nothing like he’d ever felt before, a corkscrew winding, pulsing warmth around him. The wet stroke of Venom’s tongue was back, drawing up the line of his throat, and he opened his mouth to let it between his lips with a moan. 

He wanted more. To be filled, to be bent over, maybe bruised up a little, maybe choked just a bit. But he sure as hell wasn’t going to last that long. 

**_Next time, darling,_** Venom promised, voice curling darkly in his mind and dragging like a rough, physical thing across his nerves. 

And then there was too much for Eddie to keep up with. Venom’s tongue down his throat and tendrils writhing around his cock, pulling at his thighs and ankles. More squeezing at his hips and stroking his nipples, his neck, down his back. Another slid between the cheeks of his ass, rubbing maddeningly against his hole.

When he felt his orgasm cresting, Eddie tugged at his arms, just to feel Venom squeeze around them, holding him firmly, perfectly in place. **_My perfect Eddie._**

He shouted when he came, the sound muffled by Venom’s tongue filling his mouth, and the tendrils around his cock squeezed and stroked until they’d milked him of everything his body currently had to give. It took longer to come down from the high, caught up in what could only be a loop of sensory feedback as they shared and passed back and forth the crash of pleasure from his orgasm. It left him feeling equal parts wrung out and weightless, floating but exhausted as he was set, tenderly, back down on the couch. 

“Th-Thanks,” Eddie croaked, leaning into the hand Venom had formed to pet his hair back. 

He wasn’t entirely sure how long they stayed there on the couch, soaking in the afterglow, but it was his stomach, for once, that had them stirring again.”We should probably get something to eat, huh?” 

**_Yessss,_** Venom hissed, delighted with the suggestion. But even so, they didn’t rush Eddie along as he forced himself off the couch and wobbled his way to getting cleaned up and redressed. They even retrieved the jeans that had been thrown across the apartment for him. 

“Thanks, babe,” he offered absently, shrugging into a jacket. 

**_You’re welcome, darling,_** Venom purred on their way out the door. 

And when Eddie was stopped on his way out of their favorite Chinese takeout place by a woman who “just had to know if he was that attractive young reporter,” he offered her an easy smile and shook his head. 

“Sorry, you got the wrong guy,” he insisted, stepping around her and walking back home with Venom rumbling happily in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! and thank you again to becca for the prompt that got me back on my writing groove! feel free to follow me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ramenwitch) for more bullshit!


End file.
